Alstroemeria
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Sasuke menunggu kedatangan seseorang yang selalu membuat hatinya terobati / "Kau telah menelantarkanku!" / "Aku tidak pernah bermaksud begitu!" / N.S. special natal (telat satu hari gpp ya . a)


Special fic Merry Christmes! ^^*

.

.

.

**Alstroemeria**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing :Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Drama

Warning! : BL, Shounen ai, Slash, OOC, AU, dll.

.

.

.

.

.

**M**usim dingin datang menyapa Konoha lebih cepat tahun ini. Langit kelabu yang penuh dengan awan pekat, menjatuhkan jutaan butiran putih seputih kapas. Menjadikan tanah ini diselimuti hamparan salju yang empuk dan dingin. Meski begitu, orang-orang yang memadati kota semi modern ini tidak peduli. Berbekal pakaian tebal agar tetap hangat, mereka siap melawan dinginnya angin di luar sana.

Salah satu distrik di Konoha ramai dengan banyaknya orang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang deretan pertokoan. Dari anak kecil hingga dewasa. Mereka berjalan serambi mengunjungi toko-toko yang berhias pita dan pernak-pernik serta lampu warna-warni. Entah membeli kado, pakaian, aksesoris, atau makan bersama keluarga di salah satu restoran.

Tentu saja karena ini adalah malam natal. Mereka ingin merayakannya bersama sang terkasih.

Di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari lingkungan pertokoan, terdapat sebuah taman dengan danau luas dan hutan kecil di tepi lainnya. Banyak orang berkumpul di sana menikmati danau yang telah disulap menjadi lapangan ice sketing. Mereka berseluncur melintasi lapangan es beku itu serambi canda tawa. Mulai dari keluarga hingga berpasangan. Ada juga anak-anak atau remaja yang bermain salju untuk membuat boneka. Intinya mereka bersenang-senang di malam natal ini.

Di antara lautan manusia itu, telihat seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan setelan mantel biru tua dan syal di lehernya. Mata Onyxnya menerawang, memandangi kumpulan orang itu seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku mantel. Pemuda bernama Sasuke itu sesekali mengambil hp-nya dari saku untuk melihat jam yang tertera di sana. Jam 7 malam. Mendesah, kembali ia memasukkan hp-nya sambil berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak taman itu.

Sudah sejam Sasuke berada di taman ini menunggu kekasihnya. Kekasihnya bernama Namikaze Naruto. Dari namanya, kita tahu jika dia adalah laki-laki. Ya, seperti yang kalian duga. Naruto dan Sasuke adalah pasangan Biseksual. Tapi mereka tidak malu dengan hubungan mereka karena sudah umum terjadi di Konoha. Bahkan kedua orang tua mereka pun tidak melarangnya. Malah mereka bangga, karena anaknya berani mengakui hubungan aneh itu langsung di hadapannya. Sekarang mereka berdua sudah menjalani tahap lebih lanjut, yaitu pertunangan.

Sasuke adalah anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha yang berkehidupan sederhana. Ia mengenal Naruto sebagai anak dari sahabat dekat orang tuanya. Anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze. Keluarga konglomerat kaya yang berkuasa di tanah Konoha. Mereka berdua dipertemukan pertama kali oleh ayah mereka 4 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, Sasuke masih duduk di bangku kuliah, sedang Naruto yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, telah menjadi direktur muda di salah satu perusahaan keluarganya.

Kekayaan keluarga Naruto memang sangat melimpah, berbeda jauh dengan keluarga Sasuke yang sederhana tapi berkecukupan. Naruto banyak dikelilingi penjilat harta yang mengincarnya untuk menaikkan derajat mereka. Banyak dipuja oleh para wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Tapi Naruto sama sekali tidak mengubrisnya. Meski Naruto bersikap bijak dan _easy-going_ hingga membuatnya disenangi banyak orang, dia tetap mempunyai batasan untuk menjaga jarak dari orang lain.

Karenanyalah Naruto menyukai Sasuke.

Sasuke berbeda darinya, memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang. Sasuke cenderung pendiam dan tidak begitu suka bergaul. Tapi ia peduli dan menghargai sesamanya tanpa memandang status dan derajatnya. Naruto menyukai Sasuke yang mau menerimanya apa adanya. Menerimanya sebagai Naruto. Bukan Naruto dari keluarga Namikaze.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Ia menyukai Naruto yang juga mau menerimanya apa adanya. Menyukai Naruto yang mau berbicara banyak padanya dan selalu ada untuknya.

Mareka berdua memiliki perasaan yang sama, saling mencintai dan saling menghargai.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di tepi jalan taman itu. Merilekskan tubuhnya yang lumayan lelah karena terus menunggu kedatangan si pemuda pirang kekasihnya. Sesekali ia mengusap kedua tangan putihnya untuk menghangatkan diri. Karena angin malam sudah makin mendingin.

Kembali Onyx hitam Sasuke memandang hamparan putih taman yang dipenuhi orang-orang. Melihat mereka bersenang-senang dan bercanda tawa, membuat hati Sasuke sepi. Sunyi tanpa kehadiran sang tercinta yang selama seminggu ini pergi darinya. Pergi karena mengurus kerjaannya di kantor yang menumpuk dan tidak pernah punya waktu untuk menemaninya.

Sasuke merasa kosong tanpa keberadaan Naruto di sisinya.

"Dimana kau, Dobe?" lirih pemuda raven yang telah menjadi wirausahawan ini. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya, menumpukkan belakang kepalanya di sandaran bangku yang didudukinya. Memejamkan mata membiarkan angin dingin membelai tubuhnya.

"...Aku merindukanmu."

"—Aku juga merindukanmu."

Sasuke terlonjak mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Dia menatap kaget, pada orang yang tiba-tiba telah berada di hadapannya. Di depan matanya persis.

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata Shappire biru itu, berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke. Tubuh tannya yang berlapis mantel merah marun, condong ke depan dengan wajah yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari muka kekasihnya. Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas, tanda lahir gurat kumis kucing di kedua pipi Naruto.

"Lama tidak berjumpa. Maaf, aku datang terlambat," kata Naruto tersenyum sesal.

Sasuke masih terbelalak tidak percaya. Terpaku karena ia sama sekali tidak merasakan hawa kehadiran Naruto sejak tadi. Dan sekarang, Naruto muncul di hadapannya.

Apakah sebegitu besarnya, rasa kosong di hati Sasuke sampai tidak menyadarinya?

"Sasuke?" panggil Naruto yang melihat Sasuke terdiam tidak merespon.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi pucat Sasuke. Mengusapnya lembut ketika menyadari reaksi belahan hatinya yang menegang.

Kembali bibir Naruto menarik senyuman hangat, "...Aku kembali, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya yang berkabut tipis. Mencoba menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari sana. Tapi tidak bisa. Karena sebutir air matanya telah lolos dari sarangnya.

Tidak tahan, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Menubrukkan kepalan tangannya dengan cepat ke arah pipi Naruto. Memukulnya keras hingga pemuda pirang itu mundur selangkah. Belum sempat Naruto mengaduh, tendangan kaki dilancarkan Sasuke ke perutnya. Sukses membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Itaii..." eluh Naruto mengelus pipi dan perutnya bergantian.

"MATI SAJA KAU, DOBE!" teriak Sasuke galak. Matanya yang berembun menatap Naruto ganas. "BERANINYA KAU MUNCUL DI HADAPANKU SETELAH MENELANTARKANKU?!"

"Hee? Tu—tunggu Teme!" gusar Naruto saat melihat Sasuke mulai mengangkat kakinya lagi. "Bukan maksudku mene—"

"TERUS APA, HAH?!" teriak Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal erat. "Kau tidak memberi kabar apapun! Kau tidak menelponku sama sekali! Apa itu yang kau maksud bukan menelantarkanku?!" lanjutnya dengan nafas terenggah.

Naruto berdiri dari jatuhnya, "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, karena hp-ku disita sekretarisku! Dia menahannya agar aku fokus pada kerjaan!" jelasnya.

"BOHONG!"

"Aku serius Sasuke! Jika aku menelantarkanmu, aku pasti tidak akan membuat janji denganmu!"

Sasuke tercekat. Menatap Naruto kaget.

"Kau tahu betapa aku mencintaimu 'kan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke intens. "Aku tidak pernah berpikiran begitu," Naruto memberanikan diri untuk memegang bahu Sasuke. "Aku selalu merindukanmu seminggu ini. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu."

Onyx Sasuke berubah melembut. Ia menunduk mengalihkan pandangannya. "Dobe—"

Tidak sanggup lagi, Sasuke langsung memeluk erat badan kekar Naruto seraya membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya.

Naruto tercengang kaget. Namun, sedetik kemudian, dia balas merengkuh erat tubuh Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya. Membiarkan pemuda raven itu terisak lirih di dadanya.

"Kau—lama sekali—Dobe," serak Sasuke tercekat.

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan, "Maaf, Sasuke," ujarnya tersenyum sesal. "Maafkan aku yang telah mengacuhkanmu karena lebih mementingkan pekerjaanku. Aku berusaha menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin agar bisa mengambil libur hingga tahun baru," terangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah basah tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu," Naruto menghapus air mata Sasuke lembut. "Aku ingin menemanimu melewati natal dan tahun baru berdua," tambahnya tersenyum teduh.

Sasuke balas tersenyum senang. Memegang tangan Naruto di pipinya hangat. "Aku selalu menunggu saat-saat itu."

Berlahan, kedua pemuda ini mendekatkan wajah mereka. Menyentuhkan dua bibir berbeda dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Naruto memperdalam ciumannya dengan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang ramping Sasuke. Membawanya untuk lebih merapat padanya. Sasuke memiringkan sedikit wajahnya. Membiarkan Naruto memasukkan lidahnya untuk menjelajahi isi mulutnya. Ia beralih merengkuh leher pemuda tan seraya meremas surai pirangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto melepas ciuman mereka. Dia sempat mengambil kecupan singkat di kening pucat Sasuke yang masih tersenggal bernafas.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu," bisik Naruto di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat segaris alisnya, "Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Dia melepas tubuh Sasuke sebelum berganti menggandeng tangannya. "Ikut aku," ajaknya.

Naruto membawa Sasuke memasuki hutan kecil di tepi danau es. Menelusuri jalan setapak menuju ke dalam hutan yang lumayan gelap. Sepanjang perjalanan. Sasuke dibuat penasaran. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti Naruto yang membimbingnya di depan.

Beberapa saat setelah melewati pepohonan hutan yang lebat, Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di tempat yang agak lenggang. Tempat itu adalah tanah lapang berselimut salju dengan selingan semak-semak dan bunga-bunga kecil berbagai warna. Di tengahnya, terdapat seperangkat meja bundar serta dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Di atas meja bertaplak putih itu, telah tersedia sebuah botol anggur, dua gelas anggur, dan dua piring hidangan western. Tak lupa, vas yang berisi bunga mawar merah dan lampu lilin sebagai penghiasnya.

Sasuke menatap takjub pemandangan itu.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh kaku, "Kau—yang membuat ini?" ragunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku menyiapkan semua ini sendirian," jawab Naruto tersenyum bangga. "Aku ingin membuat permintaan maaf sekaligus kejutan untukmu."

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Sasuke masih tidak percaya.

"Hey, aku serius. Buktinya ada di depan matamu sekarang," elak Naruto mendengus. "Kau tahu? Susah sekali menyiapkan suasana yang selera denganmu."

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya sebelum terkekeh kecil. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Dia meraih kedua tangan Sasuke dan menggenggamnya hangat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. _You are my beloved fiancé,"_ sanjung Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan Shappirenya lekat.

Sasuke membisu sebelum membalas tautan jemari Naruto di tangannya. "_I love you, too,"_ ungkapnya tersenyum manis.

Naruto menyengir senang. Matanya berkilat kebahagiaan. Seperti halnya yang dirasakan Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk memeluk Naruto dan mencium pipi tan pemuda itu.

Mereka berdua mendudukkan diri di kursi meja itu. Bersiap menyantap makanan dan bersulang bersama.

Naruto dan Sasuke berharap, semoga malam-malam seperti ini akan selalu terlewati bersama sang terkasih selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

+=+=+=+=+=+END+=+=+=+=+

.

.

.

Gomen2 aku belum bisa nglanjutin Coppia-nya...

Inspirasiku ngadat, jadi tunggu tanggal mainnya aja ya ^^*

.

.


End file.
